Ace
Daniel Tompson (Ace) is a member and leader of The Super Squad. 'Personality' Ace is a very mature kid for his age. He doesn't joke around often, so he tends to keep people in line. He is the leader of his team The Super Squad. He is a quick learner and he is very talented at using his cosmic powers and space energy. He is definitely someone you can rely on because he's organize, smart, caring, and very honest. Ace can also be fun and outgoing. He is best friends with Will Guy and great friends with Aquais , Roxy , and Inferno . He is very friendly and is always open for anyone to give him advice. Appearance For more specifics on outfits see Volume 1 Outfits- Super Squad '' Ace is normally seen wearing some form of purple on him. 'Normal/Casual' At first Ace is seen wearing a black shirt with purple dots on it and grey shorts. Once he reaches Timeville and Roxy gives him a new outfit, he wears a purple T-shirt with a drumset on it along with black shorts. 'Super Form (Meteorite Power) When Ace is in his Super Form his body turns completely space blue. Realistic white stars appear all over his body and his eyes turn completely white. He no longer needs to blink in this form. '''In the Series 'Book 1' Ace quickly realizes that he must be leader of the team. He guides the team and makes most of the decisions for them. In Timeville he met Master Cosmai and became her pupil. He learned in the royal palace of Timeville that he was acually the youngest heir to the Cosmos Universe ruler (Mayor Tempus 8-11). He fights along with his team and always tries his best. He also discovers in Timeville that he has time powers (Welcome to Timevile 5-11) along with Will Guy. Powers, Abilities, and Transformations see ''Ace's Attack Moves 'Powers: Cosmic Energy: Ace normally uses his cosmic energy powers to defend himself and attack others. This power tends to generate in his hands and is also outputed through his hands. He normally fires beams of cosmic energy at his opponents to destroy them. When his is being defensive, Ace can create a large or small cosmic barrier around himself or others. The larger cosmic dome was first seen in "Space Run" when he was saving the forests of Wailua. Ace has also created a slide using his cosmic powers ("The Underwater City"). He uses the cosmic power to morph things into existance such as a slide. Space Power: Ace has only been seen using his space power while in his Super Form. In this form he can create meteorites out of his hands or summon them down from space. He tends to clump meteorites together to attack his enemies or fire the space rocks in a beam or ray. He can also control the movements of meteorites by simply moving his hand. '''Abilities: Time: Ace found out he had time powers when the professor underneath the Hourly Hotels in Timeville told him the only reason Will and he could enter the city was because they (he) had time powers. Ace has not been seen to use these powers, but they have been taken away from him by Mayor Tempus. 'Transformations:' Super Form (Meteorite Power): Ace can use his powers of Space in this form. He fires meteorites out of his hands or summons them from the sky. In this form Ace can also breath in space. Category:Royalty